A Courtly Decision
by devisun7
Summary: Sara uses a television court show to sue Ian for harassment and stalking....Ian is counter suing. If I find out that this is worth finishing, I will....just let me know with the review if you want to see more.


Title: A Courtly Decision  
Rating:G  
Spoiler: After Periculum but before Seson Finale  
  
Disclaimer. The Characters of Sara, Ian, and Irons belong to the creators and owners of Witchblade. I also take no credit for Anthony or Judge James Curtis or the Program Curtis Court.   
  
  
  
  
The courtroom was packed. Every available seat was filled and people stood against the wall, trying to catch a glimpse of the handsome millionaire and his bodyguard as they walked down the aisle to their places. Kenneth Irons sat slightly behind Ian Nottingham as they waited for Judge James Curtis to appear. Carefully Ian glanced over to where Sara Pezinni stood nervously. He smiled softly but was rewarded with a hard glare from the woman.   
  
Finally the Bailiff, Anthony Pesquin announced the arrival of the Judge and things began to settle.   
  
"Good Afternoon Anthony. What do we have today?" Judge Curtis grinned as he took the folder from the younger man.   
  
"Pezinni versus Nottingham. Stalking and harassment." Anthony nodded then took his place to and watched.   
  
"All right. Ms. Pezinni, I see by your complaint that you are suing this young man, Ian Nottingham, for harassment. And Mr. Nottingham, you are counter suing for slander and defamation of character." Curtis looked toward Sara. "All right young lady, let me hear your side of the story." The Judge leaned forward and began to write on a tablet of blank paper."  
  
"Your Honor. I am homicide detective for the New York Police Department. I met Mr. Nottingham during the pursuit of a suspect. I had chased him into a museum where, while I was searching for my suspect, I met with Mr. Nottingham." She suddenly felt like everything she said came out petty. "Since that day, I have been constantly stalked by the defendant. He appears out of nowhere. He has broken into my apartment."  
  
"Sara, you know I would do anything to please you and keep you safe." Ian blurted out. He composed himself and gazed at the podium he stood behind as he spoke much quieter. "Forgive my outburst Your Honor."  
  
"Mr. Nottingham, you are suing for slander and defamation of character." Curtis waited as Ian nodded and confirmed the charges. "I see you have brought a witness. Come forward and introduce yourself to the Court." He smiled as Irons stood. "As though that is even necessary."  
  
"Protocol Your Honor." Irons delivered a broad, lopsided smile as he took his place next to Ian. "My name is Kenneth Irons and Mr. Nottingham is in my employ." Nodding, Irons returned to his seat.   
  
"Thank you Mr. Irons." Curtis turned back to Sara. "All right, continue. You say the defendant has broken into your apartment."  
  
"Yes Sir. On several occasions he has just come in through the fire escape. Other times I find evidence that he has been there."  
  
"Mr. Nottingham, is this true?" Curtis looked at the dark man intently.  
  
"Yes Sir, it is true." Ian continued to stare at the podium.   
  
"What evidence did you find that pointed to this man." He watched Sara become uncomfortable. "Well?"  
  
"My kitchen was filled with food one morning. The night before it was almost empty."   
  
"Mr. Nottingham?"  
  
"Your Honor. I did come in the middle of the night and bring all her favorite foods. I was concerned with her health. She had just lost her lover to a violent death. She was in mourning and very depressed. I knew she would not leave her apartment to get the things she needed the most." He looked into the Judges eyes. "It was a simple thing."  
  
"I see." He looked over the notes in front of him. "What about this stalking business?"  
  
"Your Honor?" Irons stood up and moved next to Ian. "May I address that?"  
  
"Most certainly Kenneth, I mean Mr. Irons."  
  
"Sara here, is in possession of a very rare and priceless object from a collection I loaned the very museum she met Mr. Nottingham in. I have ordered Mr. Nottingham to make sure that as long as she wears it, that she is watched and protected." He lowered his head slightly. "It is one of a kind and irreplaceable."   
  
"And what do you have to say about that Ms. Pezinni?" Sara was silent as she absently placed her hand over the bracelet. "Is this true? Do you have the object Mr. Irons is speaking of."  
  
"Yes Sir." She glared at Irons.   
  
"Well young lady, have you ever thought that Mr. Nottingham wouldn't be following you if you simply gave the object back to Mr. Irons?"  
  
"I can't Your Honor." She hissed under her breath.  
  
"What do you mean you can't? Are you sure you don't mean you won't"  
  
"I mean I can't Your Honor. It won't come off."  
  
"It won't come off." Curtis looked at his bailiff. "Did you hear that Anthony? It won't come off." Turning back to Sara he frowned. "What kind of fool do you take me for young lady." He glared at Sara then turned his attention to Ian. "All right Mr. Nottingham, in your counter suit, you say that Ms. Pezinni here has defamed your character."   
  
"On several occasions Sir." Ian looked at the judge with sad eyes. "She continually uses words like freak and psycho in reference to me."   
  
"You are a freak Nottingham." Sara hissed.   
  
"Young Lady, you have had your turn, now keep quiet." Curtis warned. "Continue Mr. Nottingham."  
  
"Try as I might Your Honor, to prove my loyalty to her…"   
  
"Yeah, like beating my partner to a pulp? That's showing me loyalty?" Sara growled and then caught herself as the judge gave her a hard look.   
  
"It is true that I attacked her partner Your Honor. It is not something I am proud of." He lowered his head and spoke softer. "I found out that he was betraying her and putting her life in danger. My anger overshadowed my good sense."  
  
"Was there a police report filed?"   
  
"No Sir." Ian looked up slightly.   
  
"Why not?" Curtis groaned deeply and looked suspiciously at Sara. "It would seem to me, if your partner was hurt by this man, you or he would have filed charges against him. Why didn't that happen."  
  
"Extenuating circumstances Your Honor." Sara voice was filled with venom. "I can't go into the details here."  
  
"And why not! You come into my court, you claim that this man is stalking you, that he has been violent with your partner, that he breaks into your apartment and fills it full of groceries at the time you apparently are not able to do so yourself…" The Judge shook his head angrily. "You have yet to offer any proof to any of your allegations. The defendant however, has explained each and every situation well and has a very credible witness…"  
  
"Irons? Credible? You have to be kidding." Sara shut her mouth and eyes suddenly as she realized she was not helping herself.   
  
"I've made my decision." He sat straighter and stared Sara in the eyes. "Your case young Lady is dismissed. Now get out of my courtroom." He stood to leave. '  
  
"All rise." Anthony waited till he left the room then pointed to the exits. "You may exit this way."   



End file.
